Crush
by Silver Scorpion
Summary: Lily Evans' boyfriend just broke up her. James Potter is alone in the Common Room. Add these two and what do you get? A nice Lily and James romance story of course.


James Potter was sitting in the Heads Common Room while Lily Evans was out on a date with her boyfriend. Ah! Lily Evans. The girl of his dreams. She was his everything. Lily was the first girl that had rejected him. Because of that she had just been a prize that he wanted to win. But as the years passed, James saw truly saw Lily and fell in love with her. He thought that this year he could charm her into falling in love with him, but with no avail. James couldn't believe she got a boyfriend. It's not that Lily is not attractive, Merlin she's gorgeous. It just James knew that she had never been in a serious relationship until now. Of course in front of her, he pretended to be happy. But inside his heart was slowly breaking.

Right now, James was trying to sing a song that seems suitable to his mood. He got one. With a sigh he picked up his guitar and started to sing:

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush

?Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
?Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay 

At that moment Lily entered the Common Room. But James didn't hear her as he was involved in his singing. Lily on the other hand was quite shocked to say the least. James Potter singing? The most shocking bit was that James was an amazing singer. And the way his fingers were sliding through the guitar strings……..it was very nice. For a minute Lily imagined that his fingers were sliding through her hair.

Woah! Lily thought. Where did that thought come from? Her boyfriend had just broken up with her and here she was fantasizing about James. But who could blame her? James Potter was devastatingly handsome. Even she couldn't deny that fact. Everything about James was sexy especially his utterly wild hair which Lily now found attractive. Then there was his eyes. A nice warm shade of hazel. Boy, was she losing her mind.

"Lily? How long have you been standing there?" James asked her in surprise.

Lily quickly snapped out of her reverie. "Long enough to hear to you sing. You are an amazing singer James", she told him sincerely. Was it a trick of the light or did James just blush at her comment?

"Thanks." he replied with a smile. "You should thank my mom. It was her idea. Wait…..why are you back so soon?" James implied with a questioning tone.

Memories of her breakup with Brad flooded her mind. "Brad broke up with me". Lily told him her sadly. "Apparently he likes some other girl."

"What?!" James almost shouted. "How can he just like another girl when he was going out with you for 4 whole months?"

" I was suspicious of him cheating on me, now I know for sure. And you know what the surprising thing is? I'm not sad. In fact I feel relieved. Because when I was with Brad, I felt like I had to be the person that he wanted me to be. It was like I was trapped. But now I feel a lot better." Lily told him. "Hey James? Can I ask you a question?"

James replied "Sure Lily anything."

"How come you were never in a serious relationship?" Lily asked innocently.

"Because Lily, there's this girl whom I really love. I only need her and want to spend the rest of my life with her. She is perfect for me and I hope that one day she will realize it". James told her with a grin.

Lily could hear in his voice how passionate he was about this girl . Had he finally given up on her? If he did she wouldn't blame him. After all, Lily was the one who had told him that she would never in her life go out with him.

"Who's the lucky girl James?" Lily's curiosity got the better of her.

James looked into her eyes and replied "Her name is Lily Evans".

If Lily was shocked before ,it was nothing compared to what she felt at this moment. Quidditch jock James Potter loves bookworm Lily Evans? Of course Lily had always heard it from James, but this is the first time he had actually meant it and not joked about it. Lily knew somewhere deep down she loved him too but she had been afraid to admit it. She realized that James was staring at her expecting an answer.

"James….I…uh…" Lily couldn't find the right words say.

James cursed silently. "Damn it. Lily I'm sorry. I should not have come on too strong. How about we start by going on a date?"

Lily let out a deep breath. She could definitely manage a date. "I'd love too. But right now I'd also love to go to bed. So goodnight James." With a small wave, she climbed the stairs to her dorm.

Before she went in, she turned to look at James. "Oh and James?"

"Yeah?" James replied

"I love you too". And when she said it, she realized it was true. She did love him and now he knows.

James' jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams finally admitted that she loves him. He quickly closed his mouth and climbed the stairs till he was level with Lily. She looked at him with questioning eyes. But James was staring at her with such intensity that Lily felt she might melt under his stare. There was tension and they both could feel it. Finally Lily couldn't take it anymore. She stood on her toes and kissed him. Suddenly it felt like the temperature had gone up to a 100 degrees. At first James was unresponsive. But he quickly recovered and started to kiss her back. It was like everything he had imagined and more.

Lily couldn't believe that she had rejected him all these years. So the rumors were true. James Potter is an amazing kisser.

Finally the need for oxygen came and they both pulled back breathless. "That was…..uh….wow!" James told her with a grin. "Lily Evans finally kissed me." James told more to himself.

Lily herself was quite surprised. She had just willingly kissed James Potter and she loved it!

"Well you better get used to it. Cause it will be happening more often" Lily told him with a sly smile.

"I could get used to that". James told her grinning.


End file.
